Si Aun te Quieres Quedar
by Joce Malfoy G
Summary: Draco regresa después de la guerra para recuperar a la mujer que ama.. pero se encuentra con muchas sorpresas y de ellas 2 le cambiaran la vida.


_DISCLAIMER_: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a la mente brillante de _JK ROWLING_

_Bueno WOW! Primer Dramione publicado.. :) Estoy FEEE- LIIIIZ... _

0000000000000000000000000000000000-0000000000000000000000000000000

¿Qué fue lo que paso?- Se preguntaba continuamente el, no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando en ese momento solo no quería que se fuera, que lo dejara… Sé que te falle, pero porque favor regresa, sabes que te amo y eso no cambio ni cambiara nunca.

¿Por qué me mentiste?-Le pregunto ella- ¿Por qué me dejaste?

Lo hice para protegerte Hermione, para que te mantuvieras con vida, para poder volver a estar juntos cuando la guerra terminara.

¡Draco! Ese es el problema te largaste por casi 4 años te fuiste y me dejaste a mi suerte a mitad de la guerra, no me diste una explicación del porque me dejaste y ahora pretendes que te perdone y volvamos a ser lo que éramos antes de todo esto… Lo ciento en verdad lo lamento pero mi vida está bien así y no pienso cambiarla porque tu reapareciste en ella…

-Cometí muchos errores y el más grande al haberme ido, a lo largo de estos años en los que me fui y créeme que espero que me perdones por haberme ido así sin despedirme y sin darte ninguna explicación- Se arrepentía el muchacho

-¿En qué me equivoque?- se repetía constantemente la castaña

-El error no fue tuyo así como tampoco lo fue mío, fueron las circunstancias que nos obligaron a llegar a huir para poder mantenernos con vida…¡Supe que te casaste!-Me destrozaron cuando me entere, sé que no tenía derecho porque fue lo que yo busque con mis actos, pero tengo que admitir que si me dolió- y mucho- murmuro Draco mas para el que para ella.

Que te puedo decir, solo que te atrasaste en noticias, ¡! No me case ¡!. -¿Por qué?- pregunto el con un hilo de vos más alegre- Tal vez porque no pude, después de todo tengo que admitir que para ese tiempo yo aún estaba enamorada de ti y Ron no tenía la culpa- ¿Y ahora ya no estas enamorada de mí?-pregunto el cabello de cabellos rubios-No lo sé- respondió ella

¿Entonces no tienes ningún compromiso ahora?- Pregunto entusiasmado el- Tal vez, ¿para qué quieres saber?- dijo ella aunque segundos después se arrepintió de haberlo hecho- Porque me interesas- aseguro el con un encogimiento de hombros aunque por dentro brincaba de la alegría a pesar de no demostrarlo- No te creo- Y ahí está mi lado impulsivo, ¿Por qué no puedes ser menos impulsiva Hermione? Se reprochó ella misma, mientras tomaba sus cosas para volver a su casa.

-Espera-se lo pidió el.

-Nunca debí haber venido- Dijo ella con un hilo de voz

-Antes de que te vayas tengo una última pregunta-

-Adelante- dijo ella

-¿Por qué volviste a buscarme?-pregunto el chico

-Porque necesitaba que me dieras una buena razón para irte y dejarme y por que a diferencia de ti yo necesitaba dejar las cosas claras y que te enteraras de la verdadera razón para no casarme- dijo ella con la voz tan débil que el apenas alcanzo a escuchar…

-¿Y cuál es esa razón?-Ahora no lo entendía, ¿Qué pudo haber sido más fuerte que el "amor" que ella me tenía como para no haberse casado?-Vas a responderme o te quedaras ahí parada!

No entendía cómo fue posible que de tantas personas me tuve que haber enamorado de la persona más egocéntrica, soberbia y orgullosa, del mismísimo Draco Malfoy y cómo era posible que ahora no solo existía una razón para no haber atado mi vida a Ron, porque efectivamente no era una eran dos poderosas razones…

-Sígueme- le ordene mientras avanzaba a tomar mi abrigo para salir de su departamento.

- ¿A dónde vamos?- Pregunto no muy seguro de seguirme

-A casa de mis padres…- A pesar de saber que no me seguía yo seguí caminando, al llegar a un pequeño parque me asegure de que estuviera solo y me aparecí. Al principio creí que no me había seguido, después de llegar al pequeño jardín de mis padres me di cuenta que en realidad estaba aquí con migo.

-¿Qué hacemos en casa de tus padres?- otra vez volvía con mis preguntas, debes confiar en ella Draco…

-Tranquilo, no es nada malo… pero si no quieres seguir estás en tu derecho de regresar- se lo dije porque tenía miedo de como reaccionaria una vez que se enterara no sabía cómo lo tomaría…

-Yo no pienso volver si es lo que estas esperando- Lo dijo arrastrando las palabras de una manera tan sexy que en ese momento olvide cual era mi objetivo y lo enojada que estaba con él.

-Esa no era mi intensión. Diablos había descubierto mi cuartada.

-Muy bien, sigamos entonces- dijo el rubio

-Espera, antes de entrar debes saber que nada es como antes- dije si mucha fortaleza en mis palabras

-A que te refieres, yo sé que nada es como antes, y no quiero que lo sea… quiero empezar una nueva vida contigo sin que nadie se aproveche de nosotros y trate de separarnos…- Me acerque hasta tomar sus manos entre las mías y poder unir mis labios con los de ella.. ¡! Diablos ¡! Como había extrañado esos besos…

Antes que pudiera reclamarle por tomar mis manos ya me estaba besando, no de una manera fuerte, apasionada si no dulce, cariñosa un beso lleno de amor… No pude resistirme y le respondí el beso del mismo modo… En ese momento un pequeño llanto me saco de mis pensamientos y me obligo a separarme de el… en ese momento la luz de la que antes era la recamara de visitas ahora era la habitación de mis pequeños bueno nuestros pequeños.

000000000000000000000000000000000000-0000000000000000000000000000000000-00000000000000000000000000-0000000000000000000000000000

-¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunto el con referencia al pequeño llanto

-Acompáñame- le pedí esperando ver su reacción cuando viera aquellos pequeños en sus respectivas camas.

Al entrar a casa note de inmediato como se tensaba el aire, mi padre estaba plantado en la escalera y por su cara se notaba que había visto lo que acababa de suceder afuera unos minutos atrás

-Papa- dije casi en un susurro

-Suban, tu madre está arriba con los niños-

-¿Niños? Acaso había dicho ¿niños?, espera cuales niños, no puede ser Granger no tiene hijos o ¿sí?..

En ese momento subimos las escaleras hasta la segunda planta de la casa y con lentitud abrí la puerta del cuarto de mis pequeños… Al frente dos camas pequeñas con un pequeños bultito entre las cobijas estaba en cada una… la parte izquierda del cuarto estaba pintada de un color rosa pastel y la parte derecha estaba de un tono azul cielo, el techo estaba lleno de estrellas que con algo de magia lograban brillar.

-¿Quiénes son los niños Hermione?- pregunte temiendo que me dijera que eran de él o que al verlos tuvieran pequeñas pecas y cabello rojizo…

-Son mis hijos Draco- dijo segura de su respuesta.

-Creo que es mejor que los deje solos un momento- Dijo la Sra. Granger mientras salía de la habitación sin decir nada más.

Justo cuando la Sra. Granger cerrara la puerta los pequeños despertaron y se lanzaron contra su madre…

Draco quedo paralizado al ver a los dos pequeños correr hacia su Hermione, no por la forma en la que se lanzaban hacia ella si no por el parecido con él…

-Él es Scorpius y ella es Antares- dijo Hermione mostrando al par de niños que tenía cargados…

Deben tener aproximadament años cada uno, la pequeña tenía la piel pálida igual que su padre sus ojos de un color mercurio pero en ellos se reflejaba una calidez extraña para ese color de ojos, su cabello era un lacio perfecto de un color castaño, en cambio el niño tenía el mismo color de piel sus ojos tenían el mismo color que los de la niña y una calidez hermosa, su cabello era de un tono platinado pero caía de una manera incontrolable por su frente… Definitivamente el niño era el pequeño era idéntico a Draco cuando tenía esa edad.

Draco quedo paralizado al ver a los dos pequeños, pasaron varios segundos en los que reacciono y lentamente se fue acercando a ellos… Al parecer era menos de un metro de distancia que los separaba pero antes de poder reaccionar tenía sobre el a la pequeña Antares que lo abrazaba trasmitiéndole tanto cariño que no pudo más que devolver ese abrazo al paso de unos segundos otros pequeños bracitos se aferraban a él por el extremo de su mano, Scorpius quería unirse al abrazo, en ese momento Draco se levantó con ambos pequeños cargados y se acercó a Hermione que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas se acercó y la unió al abrazo llenado de besos a los niños y a ella también.

Con el paso de los días se fueron poniendo al tanto de que fue lo que paso en el tiempo que estuvieron separados, ella le conto la forma en la que se había dado cuenta que estaba embarazada y por qué regreso con sus padres, él le conto todo lo que hiso para liberarse de los mortifagos y regresar a la orden para así ayudarlos y no poner en riesgo su vida ni la de ella.

Pasaron unos cuantos meses, el los visitaba diariamente y a los pequeños eran felices de tener a su padre en casa aunque fuera en casa de los padres de ella y algunas veces los llevaba a la mansión para que los pequeños jugaran en los jardines es esta misma.

-Hermione, te quiero pedir algo- dijo el

-Claro, que pasa- dijo ella cerrando la puerta del cuarto de los pequeños

-Vamos a cenar esta noche con tus padres-le pidió mientras la tomaba lentamente de las manos. -Tengo algo que pedirles- comento el, como si fuera algo sin importancia

-¿Y se puede saber de qué se trata?- dijo ella con la esperanza de que le contara.

-Ya lo sabrás, por lo pronto diles que vengan a cenar a la mansión esta noche- se levantó y lentamente se acercó a ella y deposito un beso en su frente, entro en a la habitación de los pequeños y les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.-Tengo muchas cosas que arreglar para esta noche- dijo antes de desaparecer por los grandes pasillos de la mansión.

00000000000000000-0000000000000000000-00000000000000000-000000000000000-00000000000000000000000000-00000000000000000000000000

-¡Hermione! ¿Están listos?- pregunto la Sra. Granger a la entrada de la habitación de sus nietos.

-Ya vamos mama…-Dijo ella con la vos tan melosa que podía morir de dulzura.

Pasaron alrededor de 10 minutos y por fin bajo con un precioso vestido azul turquesa que a su tono de piel le quedaba extremadamente bien, el cabello lo llevaba recogido en una coleta alta con un listón del mismo color del vestido, sus zapatillas eran de una color blanco perla y su bolso del mismo color que sus zapatos.. Scorpius llevaba puesto un lindo traje color negro con la camisa de un tono rosa el mismo color que el vestido de Antares. Ambos pequeños se veían elegantes y extremadamente bonitos.

-Querida, date prisa- Dijo el Sr. Granger dirigiéndose a su esposa.

-Ahora bajo- Se escuchó decir a Jane

Al reunirse todos en la sala, Hermione los guio al jardín y con un movimiento de su varita aparecieron en el jardín de la entrada de la mansión Malfoy.

Tocaron la puerta y se escucharon algunos ruidos de un momento a otro se abrieron las enormes puertas dejando ver parte del interior de la mansión. Estaba remodelada ya que Hermione no la recordaba así, tenía un toque femenino en toda la decoración, pronto se vio interrumpida cuando los pequeños se aferraron a sus piernas logrando que casi cayeran los tres.

Las risa por parte de Draco que en ese momento estaba ingresando a la estancia resonaron por toda la habitación, Hermione de repente se dio cuenta por qué sus hijos se aferraban a ella de tal manera, frente a ellos en una pequeña esquina de la estancia estaba Winky un elfo domestico de la mansión. No lo pudo evitar y comenzó a reír ella también.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000-0000000000000000000000000-00000000000-0000000000000000000000000000000000-0000000000

-Adelante- Dijo Draco mostrando detrás de él un par de sillones para que los Sres. Granger tomaran asiento. Platicaron de muchas cosas en especial de los pequeños.

-¡Mama!- Llamo Antares a Hermione

-¿Si cariño?- pregunto ella

-A qué hora cenaremos… ¡Tengo hambre!- Reprocho ella con una carita de un pequeño que hace berrinche hasta conseguir lo que quiere.

-No lo sé cariño, ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a Draco?- Respondió ella haciendo que la niña se girara en busca de ese hombre.

-¿Papa?- dijo la pequeña con la voz temerosa

-Si… si, cariño- Respondió el impactado con que le dijera Papa era la primera vez que lo llamaba así…

Estaba feliz, ese día probablemente sería el más feliz de su existencia, aun no lo sabía…

-¿Cuándo cenaremos?- Pregunto ella con su voz tan dulce

-Ahora mismo princesa- Se levantó del pequeño sillón donde estaba sentado justo enfrente de Hermione.

Se apresuró a la cocina y minutos después regreso indicándoles por donde se encontraba en comedor. La cena transcurrió de una manera rápida y alegre, su madre preguntaba algunas cosas constantemente algunas cosas acerca de su relación y su padre se limitaba solo a escuchar la conversación de los demás.

Al terminar la cena todos se levantaron para ir a caminar un rato por los jardines ya que ciertos pequeños querían salir a correr y a jugar.

Al llegar hasta un jardín que estaba algo oscuro Hermione llamo a los pequeños pero estos corrieron más rápido adentrándose a la oscuridad y todo rastro de ellos se perdió. En ese momento alguien tomo sus manos con una sola mano y con la otra se aferró a su cadera. Logrando darle una vuelta para quedar frente su atacante… Valla sorpresa se llevó cuando logro ver aquello ojos que la hipnotizaban al nivel de quererlos solo para ella. Pronto sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una leve grito que hiso que ambos voltearan hacia donde segundo atrás ambos niños habían corrido…

Draco se giró hacia los padres de Hermione que estaban detrás de él y tomo las manos de esa mujer entre las suyas…

-Sres. Granger dijo con una voz tan rara que solo ella logro entender que estaba nervioso.

-Si Draco- dijo la madre de ella al notar que su esposo no reaccionaba.

-Quiero pedirles oficialmente la mano de Hermione para casarme con ella- Dijo el más nervioso que antes al notar que el Sr. No parecía entender nada de los que estaban hablando.

-Draco, nosotros encantados de que te cases con nuestra hija- Dijo Jane entusiasmada por la noticia. -Pero la última palabra no es nuestra si no la de ella.- Agrego la Sra. Granger

Draco la contemplo ella, se inclinó un poco, poso una de sus rodillas en el pasto del jardín y saco una pequeña cajita color escarlata de su bolsillo.

-Hermione Jane Granger, me permitirías cuidarte y hacerte la mujer más feliz de este mundo, permanecer a tu lado toda la vida y compartir contigo cada día de nuestras maravillosas vidas al lado de nuestros hijos, pero lo más importante me harías el honor de ¿CASARTE CONMIGO?- Pregunto el un poco menos nervioso que antes…

Ella no reaccionaba estaba pensando en lo que acababa de escuchar, acaso era cierto que Draco Malfoy quería casarse con ella… ¿y le estaba pidiendo matrimonio?

-SI- Respondió ella justo en el momento que el colocaba un precioso anillo con una pequeña gema de un tono verde y rojo…

En ese momento en cielo se ilumino con juegos pirotécnicos llenando el oscuro cielo de luces de colores y dos pequeños salieron de las sombras para encontrarse con sus padres.

000000000000000000000000000000000000-000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-0000000000000000000000000000000000000

GRACIAS...

Se Agradecería Toda Vía Mas Si Me Dejan Un Rev. y me dicen que les pareció no soy muy buena con las palabras finales ni con los principios así que solo me queda decirles que espero que el trabajo allá sido de su agrado.. y no defraudarlos


End file.
